


WTF Steel Ball Run 2021: Визитка

by WTF Steel Ball Run 2021 (Steel_Ball_Run)



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Ball_Run/pseuds/WTF%20Steel%20Ball%20Run%202021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WTF Steel Ball Run 2021: Визитка

  


  


  
Мы - команда по седьмой части знаменитой манги JoJo's Bizarre Adventure авторства Хирохико Араки, которая является одновременно и отдельным самостоятельным произведением, и "перезапуском" вселенной ДжоДжо.  
  
Действие манги происходит в 1890-ом году.  
Steel Ball Run или Гонка "Стальной Шар" - это многоступенчатая скачка через всю Северную Америку с главным призом в 50 миллионов долларов.  
  
Правила гонки просты:  
\- участвовать может кто угодно,  
\- нельзя мешать другим участникам,  
\- можно передвигаться на лошади, верблюде, машине, на ногах или даже на динозавре (если вам удастся его раздобыть),  
\- каждый сам выбирает, что взять с собой в дорогу — запас воды, туалетную бумагу, револьвер или плюшевого мишку.  
  
Кто же получит главный приз?  
Загадочный иностранец в странной шляпе?  
Простой парень, желающий купить ферму для своего бедного дедушки?  
Или несчастный юноша в инвалидном кресле, который мечтает вновь обрести возможность ходить?  
А может быть... сам президент Соединённых Штатов Америки?  
  
Но спойлерить мы не будем, а лучше покажем вам самые яркие кусочки этой необыкновенной истории в виде фандомного алфавита. 

Приятного просмотра!  
  
_(и да, мы такие же вырвиглазные и упоротые в оригинале, честно)_


End file.
